Hot Water
by dartboi
Summary: What if in an Alternate Universe, Haru actually won the Prefectural and while taking a celebratory shower is interrupted unexpectantly by a certain red head.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Free! Fan-fiction, I would be honored if you guys would tell me what you think! Also this takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe)!**

**Scenario: Haru has actually beat Rin at the Prefectural. Haru acting as his usual self after being congratulated by his team-mates goes to take a shower by himself. But he isn't as alone as he might have thought.**

**Pairing: GouxHaru**

**Warning: There is smut. Plain and simple.**

* * *

><p>Haru was eager to make it to the showers, for the following reasons. 1. No one was there; it was the last place swimmers usually went after their event, since they had just gotten out of the water after all. 2. With no one there he could peacefully think and relax without annoying cross-talk. So with his usual blank facial expression he pushed opened the door to the shower room and scanned the area and listened carefully to see if anyone else was in there.<p>

_Silence. _

Haru let out a sigh of relief as he paced his way over to one of the showers near the back in the corner, out a sight of anyone who would come in. As he approached it he contemplated removing his swimsuit for a moment decided against it, shaking his head lightly as small beads of water flew off his jet black bangs and gently plopped onto the tiled floor. He took one step forward and kicked the water on.

He felt relief as the water washed over him once more, it was probably the greatest feeling in the World to him. He raised his left hand up and ran it over his firm triceps's, trying to wash off the soreness in his muscles. His hand then made his way up to his face and then the bangs of his hair as he lifted them up and slowly ran his fingers through them. He didn't care if people said his affinity with water was weird, it was far better than drugs or alcohol and I relaxed him than either of those could do to anyone else. Plus his affinity was just a bit odd, not dangerous.

While he was busy enjoying his steamy hot shower, he failed to hear the soft footsteps coming from behind him, and he also didn't manage to hear the towel softly hitting the smooth blue tiled floor. Haru placed a hand on the wall in front of him and leaned forward a bit, closing his cerulean and just letting the water wash over him. It was like he was in a sort of trance. A nice peaceful one, one that he was broken out of when he felt a hand glide over his shoulder blades.

His eyes snapped wide open as he whirled around hastily, locking eyes with the one who had disrupted his peaceful trance. When he saw the crimson eyes he was almost sure that it was Rin, and the crimson hair made him think even more. Plus it made sense; he knew the red-headed sharp toothed male wouldn't let him enjoy his victory in peace. But as his cerulean eyes glanced down he was not met with the firm and toned body he knew as Rin's, he was instead met with a firm and flat stomach and C-Cup sized breasts. That was certainly not Rin's…

He blinked as a large blush spread across his face; Gou was standing in front of him. _Naked_ "Kou…What are you doing!? This is the boy's locker room!" Haru rarely shouted but he felt that this was a good exception "I know…" Gou said shyly as she looked away, but he could still feel her eyes on his triceps. Haru looked at her, his eyes wandering down to her breasts before he blushed and looked away "T-Then leave…" He said, not trying to sound cold but it was how it sounded. But right now he didn't care, plus he didn't expect for her to argue back with him.

But she did argue, just not with words. In one quick motion she faced him and placed both her hands on his abs and pushed him back right under the main spray of the shower and before Haru could even protest or pull away, her lips met his in a tidal wave of passion, her body pinned close up to his now. Haru wanted to pull away but didn't, for once he felt something better than water...

The passion that filled him after that kiss made him feel a way he never had before and that combined with water was just…exhilarating "I wanted to congratulate you on your win…" Gou whispered softly as her hands slowly ran up his chest, feeling every muscles along the way, she looked away as her eyes refused to meet his. Haru blushed as he lifted one arm up and wrapped it around her waist and used his other hand to lift her chin up so that her eyes connected with his "T-Thank you…" He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her once more.

He had never felt this way for Gou before…Why now? Of course he felt she was pretty and kind, but a relationship? It just never seemed to come to mind. But now he felt stronger for her than he knew imaginable. He didn't know he could feel like this way for anyone at all. He was snapped out of his thoughts as one of her hands was running through the back of his hair and the other was softly tugging his swimsuit down "H-Haru-Senpai…It can't be a celebration if we both aren't naked…"

Haru blushed now, his face as red as when he ran five miles in the middle of June. Only his family had ever seen him naked and Makoto one time when Nagasai stole his swimsuit. Okay so a lot of people had seen him naked but this was different "I'm not…sure…" "Haru-Senpai, you get to see me naked, it's only fair…" She said in her soft voice as he pressed him harder against the wall and began to tug down his swimsuit "I didn't ask for you to be naked though…!?" He thought as his swimsuit was brought done to his ankles.

Gou blushed as she looked at his manhood; he was certainly larger than she expected "Haru, I didn't know you were so large…" She whispered softly and before Haru could even utter a response Gou had already wrapped her lips around it, sucking softly as her tongue kept flicking over the tip. Haru let out a moan of pleasure, this felt wrong and right at the same time…

This was Rin's sister, the guy who was his main competitor. His rival. His friend. But Gou was relentless and the pleasure and ecstasy soon overtook his mind and he leaned against the wall as his knees felt weak, allowing Gou to do what she wanted as he ran a hand through her silky crimson colored hair.

Gou broke her mouth away from a moment and panted lightly "You taste so good Haru-Kun…" She whispered before wrapping her lips around his manhood again as she sucked him off, her tongue running along his length. Haru felt flattered and embarrassed at the same time and gently took the hand he had on her head and slowly pressured her into taking more of his dick. It didn't take but more than for a few seconds as Gou enveloped his entire girth, her tongue rubbing against the under area.

He let out a groan of pleasure as he saw her eyes staring up at him and he cracked a small smile "Kou…Chan I like you a lot…" He said softly though it was almost drowned out by the pouring water. Gou blushed considerably and softly pulled away from his manhood, looking up from it to stare at him "Y-You do!? And did you call me Kou-Chan!?" She asked, getting up from her knees and looking at his eyes. Haru blushed at her sudden change in behavior from erotic to ecstatic and softly nodded "I do…And I did." He said, taking the offensive for once and pulling her body against his as his one hand ran up her chest and began to feel her breasts, his cerulean eyes locked on with her ruby ones.

Gou moaned softly as she looked back at him and bit her bottom lip "P-Please say it again…" Haru blinked as he continued to rub her breasts with one hand "Say what?" "What you did a few seconds ago!" Haru blushed now, did it really mean that much "Kou-Chan…" He said softly in his voice as he watched her eyes sparkle when he uttered the words. What as this feeling in his heart…It was as just as it was when he was racing earlier.

While admiring her beauty, he didn't notice that she took one hands and softly placed it at her entrance before looking back to him "Can we…" Haru didn't need for her to finish the sentence and slowly slid into her, feeling her tightness causing him to moan pleasurably in bliss. Gou began to move her hips back and forth, pumping his dick in and out of her as she leaned forward and began to kiss his muscles and feel them just as he was feeling her breasts.

Haru moaned softly as he pulled her closer against him now, and began to grind against her, moving in sync with her as his lips set upon her neck, kissing it softly, staring from her ear to the mid-section "Kou-Chan…" he whispered softly as he thrusted strongly into her when she had pulled her hips back, catching her off guard as she moaned loudly in pure bliss "Haru-Kun!"

Haru softly bit her neck as he sucked a bit, intending to leave a mark as his hands ran up her back and began to run his fingers through her hair "Haru-Kun I am going to cum!" Gou exclaimed as she didn't bother moving her hips, leaving it all too Haru. Haru without one bit of hesitation flipped it around, pinning her up against the shower wall and turning the heat of the shower up.

"Kou-Chan…You're mine…" He whispered faintly, almost wanting to hit himself for saying something so…emotional. He ran his hands through her hair still as he didn't bother giving hard thrusts, each thrust was one filled with love, lust, and passion as his lips met her in a flurry of an emotion Haru couldn't begin to describe "I-I'm cumming!" Gou exclaimed followed by a loud moan. Haru felt a warm liquid envelope his dick and moaned softly as he gave one final thrust before finishing inside of her.

Gou blushed as she felt him squirt his warm seed into her, filling her entirely. The both stood there for a while panting heavily, eyes locked, neither daring to look away. They enjoyed the sight of one anothers optics "Haru…I never imagined that you could be so…compassionate." "What do you mean?" "Well you are always blunt and a bit distant at times. I didn't know you could be like this." "Don't tell anyone alright." Gou giggled quietly as she stood closer, pressing closer to Haru.

Gou smiled sweetly. "Of course not Haru-Kun, but are we…" "Dating?" "Yeah…" "Do you want too?" "I always have wanted too…Do you?" Haru blinked and leaned forward, softly kissing her lips before creating a bit of distance "That answer your question?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Still GouxHaru

Warning: Still smutty.

* * *

><p>Haru sat relaxed on the couch, his feet kicked up to his side as his cerulean eyes were fixated on the TV in front of him while he lazily clicked through channel after channel. God he was bored. He couldn't bathe, well he could but he didn't want to try and imagine how high the water bill was. He could have gone and swam in the ocean nearby or at the Iwatobi pool but that required effort he didn't feel like putting forth after a long days' worth of swimming at practice. He heard his doorbell rang and sighed.<p>

Since he didn't feel like getting up to answer the door he just shouted instead "It's open!" He heard the door open and then rapid footsteps, maybe Nagisa had decided to visit. Wasn't Makoto since he didn't walk nearly as fast and Rin would have already said something. He was then sent forward a bit as two slender arms wrapped around his neck "Haru-Kun!" Haru blinked and looked back, met by a large mass of red hair and vibrant crimson eyes. His girlfriend.

He smiled softly "Hey." "Haru, what if I was a killer! I could have killed you!" "Then I would go to heaven and if it is how Christians say it is then I will be able to swim in the Pacific without getting tired or having to worry about a water bill." Gou sighed and slid over the couch and right next to him "But then I'd miss you, what about that?" "I'd keep the water warm for you." He said teasingly as Gou punched him in the shoulder, hard "Hmph!" She pouted and looked away before looking at the TV "What are you watching anyways?"

Haru rubbed his shoulder as he continued clicking "Nothing in particular-" He was cut short when he came across national Geographic which was doing a special about the Pacific Ocean "We are watching National geographic." He said leaning forward and staring at the TV intently. Gou blinked at his sudden mood change before frowning; he hadn't even given her a kiss yet. She slid her arms around him and made her way into his lap, finally resting her head on his shoulder.

Haru didn't seem to mind as he continued to watch with great interest. About forty minutes into the program Gou finally sighed and sat back, looking into his sapphire eyes "Haru-Kun…" "Hmm?" He asked as his eyes went from the TV to her "You haven't even kissed me yet! You are more concerned with the stupid Ocean!" "The ocean isn't stupid…" Haru muttered as he then quickly saw the flare of rage in his girlfriend's eyes he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers and pulled her close to him.

Gou smiled softly "That's better…" Haru gave a faint smile and then moved around, so he was lying flat on his back, her on top of him "Are you more comfortable now?" He asked, looking at her with his usual stoic face. Gou tapped her chin as if pondering the thought before shaking her head "I'd rather it be like—_this_." She said as she flipped the position so that he was on top of her. Haru blushed but didn't resist as he then leaned down and softly kissed her cheek then resting his head on her shoulder.

After a while the program ended, and Haru cut the TV off, looking down at Gou with curious eyes "What do you want to do?" Gou smiled vibrantly, as if she had waited for him to ask that for ages "I want you to pose!" "That didn't take long…Two questions. First off, why? Secondly, where did you get that idea?" "Well I want to see your body of course, and not just at practice! At practice you move way too fast for it to be admired…And I'm not telling~" She chimed proudly. Haru's shirt was off in a matter of seconds and flung across the room. Gou's mouth dropped and admired the chiseled features he had, he sat there still as a rock "That didn't take long Haru-Kun…"

She slowly ran her hands down his chest and felt every muscle he had, blushing madly and even drooling a bit "Well you're my girlfriend…Doesn't a boyfriend do whatever he can to make his girlfriend happy? And please don't salivate on my couch." Haru said simply before standing and sighing and doing what she asked earlier, flexing, keeping a neutral expression. After some time, he noticed Gou's attire; she wore a spaghetti string tank top and a pair of short shorts. How he failed to notice earlier was beyond him, until he then remembered that he was mainly focused on the TV. While he was busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice Gou slowly peeling off each of the straps on her tank top.

Haru soon pushed his thoughts aside and looked over to Gou now and a blush spread across his face as Gou sat there, her hair was let down and flowing in every direction elegantly. Her tank top was close to falling off as well with each strap hanging uselessly on the either side, and Haru could easily tell she had no bra on underneath. Haru took a step forward before Gou held her hand out "No! You haven't paid much attention to me, so now I'll do something that will make you really pay 'attention' to me…"

Haru blushed as her shorts were removed in a flash. Apparently she wasn't wearing panties either "Now, flex and maybe I'll return the favor…" Haru obeyed, standing straight and flexing both of his biceps, watching her with a plain face, curious as to what she would do. Gou blushed a little bit as her right hand slowly moved down to her crotch, rubbing herself "More…" Haru finally got the jest of what she was doing and blushed but complied regardless, flexing his abs now.

Gou let out a soft moan as she slid two fingers in, squirming around a little "Haru-Kun…" Haru stopped trying to hide the blush on his face as he flexed his calf and thigh muscles. By now, Gou was pretty much grinding on her fingers, moaning continuously. Haru slowly approached her blushing now, softly going onto her, straddling her slouched form. Gou looked up and blushed "I didn't say you could-"

Haru hastily pressed his lips against hers as his hand pulled her fingers out and replaced them with his own before she could argue. His fingers were not slow; they began to pump in and out of her quickly, going as deep as he possibly could. Gou blushed and broke the kiss, panting now "Haru…Call me…Gah!" "She began but was cut short by Haru adding a third finger. Haru still understood and smiled a bit "Kou-Chan." Gou blushed and leaned up, kissing his lips softly and wrapping her arms around him.

Haru smiled as he soon removed his fingers much to Gou's dissatisfaction "Kya…Haru-Kun I was close to cumming…" "You complain about not getting kissed, and you didn't specify where so let me oblige." Gou raised her eyebrow as she then realized what Haru meant as he sunk down and within second placed his lips upon her entrance, teasingly licking it. Gou let out a loud moan "H-Haru-Kun! Don't tease me!" She yelled as she took both of her hands and placed them on the back of his head, pushing his tongue deeper into her. Haru blinked at the sudden change but not being one to show shock or surprise he simply carried on, sliding his tongue around inside of her as he tried to find that one spot he learned about in sex ed, what was it called again?

"Ahhh! Haru-Kun!" Gou screamed as he body began to shake "Keep your tongue right there! P-Please!" Haru blinked and soon realized he did find what he was looking for, prodding the spot with his tongue and receiving a lengthy moan each and every time before she let out one final lusty moan, he juices pouring out and into his mouth. Haru licked her out, getting whatever he could out of her, the taste was nothing compared to mackerel but he had a feeling that was a good thing. It instead tasted sweet in an odd sort of way, but regardless he enjoyed the taste so much so he was prepared to go for seconds before Gou pulled him back gently by his hair.

"Now, now Haru-Kun…We need to take turns or else it isn't fair is it?" "There are turns in sex?" He asked, taking her a bit too seriously, standing up. He was then pulled down onto the couch by Gou who swiftly removed his pants and swimsuit which was underneath then mounting him and smirked "I was using a metaphor Haru; I swear you are way too innocent." "Am I innocent or are you perverted?" "Maybe, but is it a bad thing?" Gou asked, pouting her lips a little bit. Haru blushed and gulped, looking away "No it is not…" Haru while looking away dazed off a little bit before he felt something warm and soft around his member.

He looked down and blushed, Gou had somehow sunken down while he wasn't looking and now her mouth was wrapped firmly around his dick, sucking hotly on it, her tongue flicking across his tip. Haru moaned loudly as he felt pleasure wash over him like a tidal wave "Kou-Chan…" Gou smiled a little and began to rub his sack softly with her hands while her crimson hair fell and rubbed against his member, tickling it a bit which combined with the pleasure of her warm mouth sucking created an unbelievable feeling.

Haru then felt her tongue wrap around his member partially, working its way up and down as Haru began to pant, short on breath "Kou-Chan…You're amazing…" He literally felt as if he could swim four laps around the pool at his hardest and still have more breath than he did right at this moment. Gou only gave a muffled moan off satisfaction as her tongue now began to rub against his underside, while her thumb was now softly massaging his sack. Haru felt some precum drip out which was hastily licked up by his lover, a sign that he was close.

Haru softly placed a hand on Gou's head and softly pressured her down, knowing he didn't have push anymore and within seconds she took his whole member into his mouth and was sucking as hard as she possibly could, her tongue massaging his tip, coaxing him into cumming. Lars felt back the urge for another minute, enjoying the state of pure bliss that he was currently in. Haru suddenly let out a deep and hearty moan, finally climaxing. Gou blushed as she felt his warm seed shoot into her mouth and onto her tongue.

Haru laid limp as she sucked up whatever seed was left on his dick and smiled, looking up at him "Are you satisfied Haru-Kun?" "Very much so…" He said as he relaxed his body, closing his eyes "Round two later on?" "I agree, but now I need to rest…" "I'm with you…" She said, laying on top of him and snuggling into his shirtless form, smiling softly "Haru-Kun…Always be mine…" "That was the plan, Kou-Chan." He said softly as he placed a hand on her back and pulled a blanket over the both of them as he soon drifted off into sleep, a faint smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will probably be the third and final installation for 'Hot Water'! Though I may randomly update if I get bored, but other than that this story is pretty much done, I hoped you enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Haru slowly lifted his eyelids, staring at the blank opaque ceiling above him. He felt cold, more so than normal. He slowly sat up and gazed around the room. Where was his Kou…? Last he recalled, they fell asleep together after...yeah. He turned and looked out the window, it was still night, he figured the cold had simply woke him up. Plus being nude didn't help a whole lot. He looked down at his naked form and sighed '<em>Maybe she left…<em>' He thought to himself nonchalantly.

Well, despite how late it was, it was never too late for a bath. He lifted himself from the couch and made his way towards the bathroom. He did not bothering with a swimsuit for now, he could just put it on later once he got out and it would actually be dry. As he ascended the stairs, he noticed something odd…The water was already running.

As quickly as he had noticed it, the sound ceased. Haru raised his brow as he slowly climbed to the top of the steps and progressed to the bathroom door that was halfway shut. '_Maybe a robber broke in…_' He thought to himself about halfway down the hall before mentally slapping himself for the ludicrous though. '_Yes, a robber broke in and just decided to treat themselves to a bath._' Once he peeked through the door, he found his answer.

Gou laid in the tub, her feet lifted in the air as she twirled her foot around, her back leaned up against the edge of the tub with her eyes closed, her crimson her flowing down her back and dipping into the water. '_Should've figured._' Haru thought placidly as he quietly entered the room, sneaking up behind his lover. Slowly, a pair of toned arms slid around Gou's neck and a kiss was placed on the right side of her neck.

"You forgot to invite me…" Haru stated solemnly as his hands began to drift a bit lower towards her breasts. "You know how much I love baths." He whispered quieter as he placed another kiss upon her neck. His comment was only responded to do by a giggle as Gou craned her neck to look at Haru. "Mmmm, I was wondering how long it would take you to find out, I was hoping you'd come join me."

Haru took that as an invitation to get in, to which he did so immediately, sinking in and straddling the females lap. Both of them sat there like this, staring into each other's irises with looks of fondness and affection. Gou was the first to make a move as she placed both her hands on Haru's chest and began to rub her abdomen tenderly. "Kiss me, Haru…"

Haru leaned in, cupping her cheek in hand as his lips met hers and both their eyes closed while their bodies melted together, Haru's hands combing through Gou's wet hair while her hands ran along his biceps.

Haru felt Gou bit his lower lip teasingly, gently tugging on it. Haru slid his tongue out and ran it along her upper lip, as if asking for entrance. Almost instantly, the kiss reignited and both of them engaged into a passionate kiss while both their tongues mingled each other and swirled together in affection. Meanwhile, Haru felt himself growing harder and harder as the beautiful women below him tenderly rubbed each and every muscle. He blushed as he slid his member into her, causing a sudden a pleasured moan to be emitted into his mouth.

Haru felt a rush of passion, lust, and affection begin to course through him as he began to pump his member in and out of her, breaking the kiss and looking down at the pleased expression of his lover, one hand moving to massage her breasts and tease them while his other slid below her rear and squeezed it.

"Kou-Chan…" Haru moaned out in pure bliss as her womanhood tightened around his member while he continued to thrust in and out with all his speed. Thankfully, he had more than sturdy leg muscles that did not allow him to tire. His hand took turns rubbing each breast, pinching the small pink bud of flesh in the center and teasing. His other hand squeezed her plump rear. All of this combined led to one moan after another of pleasure and lust as Gou squirmed beneath him, twisting her hips and grinding in synch to Haru's thrusts.

"You're mine…I don't care what anyone says including your brother…You're mine. You will always be mine." Gou flushed a bit as she gazed up at the raven haired male, biting her lower lip as she wrapped both hands around his back and clung to him desperately, her nails digging into his flesh as she only gave a moan as a response. Haru kept up his rhythmic thrusts, sliding his hand down from her breast to her crotch, pressing his thumb against her clit, which was enough to send a jolt through the crimson haired beauty.

Haru began to leave a trail of kiss along her collarbone, which was then followed up by bites and nibbles as his other hand moved from her rear to her back and pulled her in closer, barely allowing an inch of space between the two lovers. "Haru! Please don't stop!" Gou begged, finally finding her voice.

"I'll always be yours; I could never want to belong to anyone else! Mmmm, no other guy has showed so much affection to me…I want to be with you every second of my life and I want to feel yours lips against mine!" Without the slightest hesitation, Haru moved from her neck and kissed her lips lovingly, crotch going as fast as he could will it to thrust in and out, approaching his climax.

Gou was clearly near hers as well as she wrapped both her legs around his waist, pressing him in closer and not allowing him to thrust as she convulsed and he felt sudden warmth around his member and began to cum himself, moaning into her mouth as the kiss ended, both lovers staring with rapt into each other's eyes.

It was a long while before either of them spoke, however Haru would be the one to shatter the silence. "Want to get out?" Gou smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, the water is getting a little cold and without you against me…" Haru only smiled as he stood up, picking Gou up with him and carrying her out of the tub. Gou flung both arms around Haru's neck as he held her with one arm, using the other to grab a towel.

After doing so, he set her down upon the toilet. Gou gave a confused look before Haru began to dry her off, staring from head and making his way down. "H-Haru, I can clean myself, you don't have too." "I want too." Was Haru's honest response as he soon finished drying off her left leg and gave the slightest smile.

After drying himself off, to which Gou took great interest watching, he lifted her up and began to carry her towards his bedroom. Haru pushed the door open with his foot, stepping inside and noticing the fact his lover was slightly shivering. He moved with haste, laying her upon the bed and crossing the room to shut the window and lock it as he turned and headed back for the bed. He found Gou had already cuddled herself up within the blanket. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I come in?" He asked teasingly.

Gou craned her neck and flashed a small smile before giving him the opportunity to get in which he took, sliding behind her and resting his hand upon the pillow, his chin resting atop her head. His hands went around her waist as he pulled her close to his chest. The two began too instantly warm up spooning one another. "I love you." "I love you too, Gou." Haru responded, tilting her head and leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Haru for the first time in a long time felt happy. And Gou for the first time ever felt loved by another man besides her brother…


End file.
